


Target Practice

by coop500



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Witcher - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Male predator, Mentions of Blood, Mostly Fluff, Soft Vore, child prey, monster death, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coop500/pseuds/coop500
Summary: A orphan girl in a village meets a one of a kind mutant man and it changes her life, for the better, but not without quite a good scare and an interesting trip beforehand. (Kind of a little something for Halloween, was supposed to be a little scary but not sure if it really came off as such.... Also my first Witcher fanfic.)





	Target Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly fluff here, but monsters are killed and there is mentions of blood from the killing, thought I should warn about that. Also contains soft oral vore of a friendly, gentle kind. 
> 
> If you don't know what vore is, it simply means one living being swallows another whole, in the case of my works it's harmless and the eaten one is at the very least implied to be fine.

In a small village off the beaten path, a frail, little girl watched from behind some crates as a new man arrived. Some of the other villagers gasped at the sight as well. The other children seemed fascinated, while the adults were wary and would often pull their children back and out of his way. The girl behind the boxes however had heard plenty of dark stories and tales about men like him.

He was tall, strong yet agile looking. A dangerous mix; two swords and a small handheld crossbow also rested on his back. The white long hair was a good giveaway on what the child was looking at: a witcher. Skilled at monster slaying, but also said to be heartless, cruel, and only ever in it for the coin. Everyone here was broke, barely scraping by so she hoped he’d see that and just move on and leave them be. 

However she was a bit too distracted watching him, she didn’t notice some soldiers coming up behind her. “Ahh, there you are you little rat, c’mon now we need something to shoot at. “ One demanded, grabbing her by one skinny little arm and yanking her up to her feet. “Ahh, you’re hurting me!” The child exclaimed, wincing from the pain shooting from her shoulder socket to down her back. The other two soldiers laughed at that though.

The one holding her leaned down towards her threateningly. “And if you don’t do your job, we’ll hurt you more, got it? “ He said with a cruel sneer. The little girl whimpered to this, hanging her head for a moment as she wondered which to choose… Before she could though, another unfamiliar voice sounded out. “Leave the child alone. “ It was threatening, deep and dark, sending chills up her spine as she looked up to see who it was.

It was the witcher that came into town, piercing yellow eyes with slitted pupils stared the soldiers down, who looked warily at each other. It was clear they were a bit intimidated by the mutant man, but the grip on her arm remained strong. “Or what, freak? What are you going to do about it against three of us? Witcher or no you’re still outnumbered. “ 

Those animalistic eyes narrowed dangerously, though she knew it was not at her the child still whimpered from it. He was so close… what did he want with her anyway? She possibly rather do what the soldiers asked of her than whatever scary thing the witcher wanted from her. She was just a child… what use could she be to a monster slayer after all. The thought was terrifyingly confusing. 

“Outnumbered doesn’t mean outmatched. I have had worse odds. “ The witcher replied bluntly, the other men looking to each other again before laughing this time. “The freak thinks he can take down the three of us, let’s teach him a lesson boys. “ The one holding the child’s arm said, which finally let go to draw his sword. The other two did the same, causing the witcher to draw one of his two swords to prepare for a fight. 

The little girl was not about to stick around for it though, if nothing else if one of the swordsmen got careless, one slice could probably cut her tiny body in half. So as soon as she was free, she crawled over the crates and began to run as fast as her little feet could carry her, heading towards the wilderness. There was no gold for the witcher out here and most soldiers were too afraid to head out in the wilds in small numbers. The sounds of the fight resounded behind her, steel clashing together with various yells and grunts. 

She didn’t look back though, instead she kept going until she couldn’t hear it anymore, ducking behind a tree and taking a moment to catch her breath. Everything was quiet out here now, though a bit cold… Her thin rags for clothes did not protect her small body much, if at all. Which left her pretty exposed to the the elements. But at least she was not being forced to be shot at… When the soldiers asked for targets, they meant her. They loved to have her run while they shot arrows and bolts. claiming they always aimed behind her so she wouldn’t be actually hit, but it was still terrifying and cruel to the child. 

A soft sob slipped from her lips, her arms wrapping around herself to keep what little warmth she had inside. She didn’t know what to do… she didn’t have much of a home, merely living on the streets alone in the village, all the families and other adults were desperate themselves, no one could afford to take care of her, even if quite a few wanted to. 

But she knew monsters, wolves, bandits and possibly more lived in these woods, all of which would probably love to get ahold of her for food, work or who knows what else. Though there was not much meat on her bones, most animals and monsters would take what they could get. 

She decided to stop thinking about that, as it was just freaking her out more. Instead she wondered how the fight went… maybe if she went back when the witcher left, the soldiers would be nicer to her if he won… Or maybe more cruel, since they would be angry and bitter. That thought was almost just as bad as her previous. But thankfully…. or not so thankfully, depending on how one looked at it, something broke her train of thought. A voice, one she wasn’t sure if she should be happy to hear. “There you are, it’s dangerous out here, what are you doing? “

It was the witcher, she wasn’t sure how he crept up to her tree without her even hearing him coming, but there he was standing beside her tree, looking down at her. Those eyes were terrifying… the scars marking his face also didn’t help. The child scrambled to her feet and backed away, her knees shaking and threatening to give out from under her. “H-how did you find me? “ She asked, doing her best to control her breathing and not pass out. 

“Followed your tracks, wasn’t hard, they led right to this tree. “ He casually said, though his deep, gruff voice made it sound as intimidating as ever to a small, frightened child. She blinked, looking around and down where she walked… she couldn’t see her tracks in the grass, but then again she was not a monster slayer, perhaps he was good at tracking too. “I advise you not to go back by the way, the soldiers are taking their loss pretty hard, might take it out on you. “ 

She was afraid of that, replying with a nod though her expression turned sad. She knew she didn’t answer his first question, but didn’t really feel like explaining everything to the witcher. She also still didn’t know what he wanted from her. “I c-can’t pay you Mr Witcher… I don’t h-have anything of value. “ She informed him, whimpering a bit afterwards as she expected him to be upset. She wasn’t sure what witchers did if they were not paid.

She backed away a few steps, getting ready to run if he looked angry or anything. But he didn’t, oddly enough. He just shrugged some at her, before crossing his arms. “I didn’t think you did, I’m not asking for payment either. “ He informed, which was a relief to the child. She stopped backing away now, but didn’t come closer, she was still a bit afraid of him after all. “T-thank you… “ Even afraid, she still wanted to keep her manners.

A smile graced the witcher’s lips, small but it was there. “What’s your name child? “ He asked, possibly as friendly as he got with how scary he was. The little girl rubbed her arms nervously, unsure if she should say but… also not sure what harm it could cause. “Amy…. My name is Amy, Mr. Witcher. “ She told him, continuing to rub her arm nervously with one hand. She wondered if he would return the favor or not, though she wasn’t about to ask.

“Geralt of Rivia, nice to meet you Amy. “ He said it nicely, or as nicely as he could, but it did not matter. Upon hearing the name, all color drained from the child’s face. “T-the…. Butcher of Blaviken? “ She would often sneak into the inn on really cold nights to keep warm and thus, heard lots of stories being told by bards and other travellers. She always thought the witcher that butchered people of Blaviken sounded so cruel, heartless…. What kind of person would just murder so many innocent people.

Geralt looked a bit surprised, though it was hard to tell since his face didn’t often change too much. The child didn’t say anything more either, she just turned around and quickly started running. Anyone who did what the Butcher of Blaviken did was clearly a monster in her eyes, too dangerous to stay around. She took a deep breath as she ran, her malnourished body not making much work in putting distance between her and the witcher. 

Amy wasn’t sure if he was chasing after her or not, but she didn’t dare look back to see, she just ran, her legs burning and aching from the workout. She spotted a old cart though and wondered if she could hide in it. The child acted as fast as she could, turning towards the cart and climbing up inside. It was mostly empty besides a few empty sacks, so she crawled inside one, hoping to pass as discarded grain or something as she curled up in a small ball. 

The sack was a little uncomfortable against her bare arms, but she tried to ignore it. All the little girl could hear though was her own heavy breathing, trying to catch her breath and calm her racing heart. Her eyes started to blur with tears, which she tried to wipe away with her hand. She just wanted to be left alone… Left alone to try and find a safe, warm home for herself. She didn’t want anything fancy, she just wanted what most other folks had. Some food wouldn’t hurt either but she felt she could wait a day or two for that… all she needed was a home. 

Silence besides the soft sounds she made was still all she could hear… but she remembered she did not hear Geralt coming the first time, she might not hear him the second. Amy swallowed nervously, looking around her sack hiding spot. She didn’t give herself any way to look around without being seen, so at this rate she had no way of knowing if he would be standing right there any minute, or if he was long gone. 

The small girl let out a shuddering, shaky breath, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to keep it together. if she broke down now surely he’d hear her, him and various monsters around too. As she laid there, attempting to keep quiet, she wondered what would happen if he did find her… Would he butcher her too, just to keep her quiet? Did she make him mad when she ran and maybe that’s why he’d want to hurt her now? 

Or maybe she was hiding for nothing, perhaps the witcher deemed her too much work to chase after her, she hoped that was the case. She was of no use to him after all, far as she knew anyway. There was no reason for him to want to come after her, right? She didn’t have anything of his and they already clarified payment wasn't needed, unless he changed his mind now that she ran away from him… 

But even if he did, she was telling the truth, Amy had nothing of value, just the rags covering her tiny, frail body. She didn’t have any useful skills to speak of that would benefit a witcher. The only thing she could think of was maybe he wanted an apology for running and calling him by that name… but she wasn’t going to apologize to a murderer. 

Suddenly, she felt something from the outside grasping at the sack she was hiding in, causing her to gasp. So he was looking for her, for some reason. “L-leave me alone! “ She yelled out, curling up in a smaller ball in defiance. He will have to drag her out of the sack on his own if he wanted her to come out. 

However… after she said that, she heard a strange sound above her, almost a eerie growling chatter of sorts, something clearly not human. Is that a sound witchers made when they were unhappy? She became nervous again and decided maybe it would be best to not anger him further, so she pulled the edge of the sack down and popped her head out, looking towards the source of the sound, ready to apologize to Geralt. 

What she saw was not Geralt though, it was no man at all. It had small horns on the side of it’s head, freakish light colored eyes, grey skin, ugly mouth and a odd, folded and rolled neck. It was some sort of monster, armed with long sharp claws. Amy’s eyes widened in terror, quickly shuffling back and away from the beast while letting out a terrified scream. The cart wasn’t big though so she hit the back of it quite early. 

The creature started to climb in after her though, making that same sound again. She shouldn’t have ran away from the witcher… at least she knew he wouldn’t have eaten her or clawed her to bits. Maybe he heard her scream and would come help… then again, why would he? She wasn’t exactly nice to him and already told him she couldn’t pay. In her mind there was a good chance he’d just ignore her and move on. 

Not wanting to see her death coming, Amy closed her eyes and looked away from the frightening creature. Just when she thought it would lunge at her though, she heard more strange sounds, if she didn’t think she knew better, it sounded like someone slicing through meat after hunting with a knife. The creature made a pained noise, then a thud and things were quiet for a split second. “You alright? “ A familiar gruff voice asked.

The witcher… he did come and must have already been following her to reach her that fast, then that meant he must have killed the monster. Amy whimpered a bit before uncovering her eyes and looking towards him, the monster not within sight, but he still held one of his swords, the blade now coated in blood, fresh blood. There was a bit of blood on the cart, on the floor and on the sack she was previously in. Amy nodded in reply shakily, now feeling a bit guilty for running away from him and being unable to repay his help. “I-I’m sorry Mr Witcher f-for running away… I-I got scared and r-remembered the stories…. “ She told him, sniffing a bit and wiping her face as newfound tears formed. 

She wasn’t sure if the stories were fully true, but she knew one story was false, witchers would help someone without pay, at least this one did. She felt it would be unfair of her to judge him any further for whatever he did back in Blaviken. “Shh, that was a nekker, they are rarely alone. The others likely heard your scream and smelt the blood. “ The witcher warned, though his tone oddly sounded the same pretty much. 

Nekker? She didn’t know the term, but the monster was creepy enough as just one, he was talking about more? She may have gotten into serious trouble… witcher on her side or not. The woods were quiet but that didn’t mean they were not coming. “W-what are you g-going to do? “ Amy asked him crawling towards the exit of the cart, though avoiding the blood splatters. Geralt was looking around, sword at ready until Amy spoke, making his focus turn to her for a moment. 

“Kill them, this cart was likely abandoned because of them, they will continue to terrorize travellers and yourself. “ He said, but then paused for a moment, eyes narrowed at the small orphan as if he was thinking about something. It was a kinda scary look to her, making her tilt her head and shift a little worriedly. He didn’t say a word and instead glanced away again into the distance of the woods. “They are not here yet, must be hesitant, able to tell the blood is one of their own. They will likely still come, but we have some time. “ 

Amy gave a timid nod, soon under his cat eye like gaze again. “I should put you somewhere safe, if it’s a large group one might slip by me. “ Put her somewhere safe? She blinked at him, before looking around the small wooded area she could see before her view was blocked by trees. Nothing was safe out here, so what did the witcher mean? When she turned back to him, he was closer suddenly, eyes scanning her a moment, or sizing her up. 

A little nervous about it by instinct she shifted back, but not as far as she’d like since he reached forward and grabbed her by the shoulder with one hand. Not roughly, it was a gentle, but firm grip, it didn’t hurt but made her more nervous, what was the witcher going to do? His other hand still held the sword, though not for too long as he sheathed it to free his hand. “Umm I-I don’t know w-what you have in m-mind Mr W-witcher but… I think I’ll b-be okay in t-the cart. “ Amy told him, giving a awkward smile and nervous laugh to follow. 

Her reply was the free hand slipping under her arm, the first doing the same as if he wanted to pick her up. She was small, frail and light, so she probably didn’t weigh much, though people often ignored her rather than pick her up. She had no idea where she was going, but Geralt made it clear he wasn’t going to give her much choice in the matter. “W-wait how a-about you tell me w-where you’re putting me b-before you do it? L-like maybe talk about it? “ 

Geralt did pause to that and for a moment the child hoped he’d say. “You’ll likely scream if I do, which will bring the nekkers faster. We don’t have time to talk about it. “ He replied, Amy slumping a little from that… the witcher was stubborn clearly. Why would she scream though? How bad was his idea? She was about to ask but was interrupted when he lifted her up towards him and clean out of the cart. She yelped a little from the action but forced herself not to scream. She clearly didn’t have a choice in this and she remembered that nekker… she didn’t want another one of those things so close. 

He seemed to hesitate for a moment now, before speaking. “I’m sorry Amy, but try not to worry, I’m not going to hurt you. “ Once he was done speaking, she was brought closer to him, Amy a bit anxious to find out what he was about to do, but also scared too. She found out now though as she watched his mouth open up, at first she thought he was tired, he looked old after all, but that was proven wrong when he lowered them over her head, engulfing her softly in his warm humid mouth. Amy froze up a bit… disbelief striking her first as her world was turned into darkness. The top of her head was getting wet with drool, her chin resting on his tongue. 

She duly noted him pushing her deeper, the gulp following after as her journey quickly turned downwards, down his throat she realised. It was pitch dark so she couldn’t see anything, but it felt.. tight, the throat was very snug at least, softly squishing her from all sides. His body now worked by reflex to get her down, the throat gently kneading and tugging her deeper between the witcher’s swallows and gulps. Everytime he swallowed she felt a wave of ripple pulling her down, warm pinkish red flesh, if she could see, engulfing her further and further. 

The witcher was somehow… swallowing her whole, fairly easily too but probably because she was so small. Her skinny little frame was no match against Geralt, his arms and insides were much more powerful than she was, she knew that so she kept still to not get hurt in a wrestling match so to speak. It was almost like giving up… just letting the monster slayer devour her up. But Amy remembered him telling her he was to put her somewhere safe, then before he did it he said he wasn’t going to hurt her. 

Even the stories did not mention witchers being liars, so far she hadn’t felt any pain either, just… being engulfed within warm flesh. Saliva coated every inch of her that was inside, causing her to close her eyes so it didn’t get there either. The child did wiggle her legs some to feel where she was, her knees having just been swallowed, cocooned in his throat. It was a little hard to breathe with how closed off everything was, but that was another good reason to keep calm and take shallow breaths.

Just as Amy was almost starting to get used to being softly squished inside of his chest, her head bumped into something, a wall. She didn’t dare open her eyes, but she did squirm a little, confused. Another powerful swallow came from Geralt, which helped ease her through a firm ring of muscle. So it wasn’t a wall, it was the entrance to his… stomach. She almost forgot about that, all eaten things go into the belly. She did not know biology much, but she did know eaten things didn’t come back the same. And… usually there was nothing a person could do about it, it just happened. You eat something to sate your hunger then move on, often forgetting what you ate soon after. 

These newfound thoughts relit her fear, forgetting what he said about safe and not hurting her, but there wasn’t much she could do as she slipped inside of his belly. She had to shift and wiggle to right herself in the small, snug space. it was a lot more open than his throat, but the small child still had to curl up in a snug ball to fit comfortably. The little orphan whimpered worriedly though as the stomach gurgled softly around her, being unable to tell whether her eyes were open or closed. “M-Mr Witcher? “ She timidly called out, giving a soft push to one wall. The belly was gentle, but strong, it was soft the first bit but then she couldn’t stretch it much more. 

There was a soft, muffled thumping sound against her back, it happened three times in rhythm but she wasn’t sure what it was… it came from outside the tummy though. “Yes Amy? “ The witcher’s voice rumbled around her afterwards, vibrating through the walls and her too. The little girl let out a shuddering breath, looking upwards merely because that’s where Geralt’s voice came from. “Am I g-going to be okay? You w-won’t forget me, right? “ She asked worriedly.

Three more soft thumps came after that, followed with a almost… rubbing motion, in a circle. It was… comforting to the child, making her shift to face it, then lean into it. At this point she realised it must be him rubbing and patting his belly, which helped make it clear he didn’t forget about her right away at least. “Yes Amy, you’ll be fine, I’m not going to forget you or hurt you. You should brace yourself though, I hear the nekkers, the fight might be a bumpy ride for you. “ 

She blinked… of course, the monsters, they were still coming, they were the reason she was eaten up after all too. Thankfully she was surrounded by soft squishiness, the fight might make her dizzy but she had plenty of padding to not get hurt. She was still nervous about being basically… Witcher Food, but he saved her twice now, he deserved her trust to be able to save her a third time. Amy supposed maybe this was how she could repay him, trust him and keep his tummy full. 

“Okay… “ She replied, not having much else to say as she tried to relax in his gut. It was soft, warm and cozy enough to provide some comfort if she tried to ignore the fact of how she got here. She was reminded that she was piggyback riding inside another living being though when he moved, possibly to draw his sword or otherwise get ready. It was strange having her world shift around her with little warning, but there was nothing she could do about it besides relax back and hope for the best. 

By now the monsters were close enough to hear, though the sounds were muffled, they sounded close… She was a little thankful now to be sealed up inside of a witcher, a wall of armor and strong muscle to protect her. That’s not even counting the sword they’d have to get by to get to her, plus she heard witchers had magic of some kind. Though she hadn’t really seen it yet unless… this was magic, being nestled inside of his belly safely. 

There was a jerk, like he lunged, the muffled sound again of metal slicing through flesh sounded again, followed with the pained sounds of the monster being hit by the sword. That was just the beginning though… He jerked and dodged this way and that, powerful lungs and heart above the child working rapidly and heavily in the heat of battle. He kept moving in different directions, making her figure there must be quite a few that came. Even if she did manage to get away from the lone monster, it was highly unlikely she’d get away from the main pack. 

It was strange, either way the child seemed destined to be eaten in this clearing, no matter which way it went. If the witcher didn’t help, she’d be a meal for the ugly beasts, but he did come and proceeded to eat her whole himself. Her other options were not so great either, if she didn’t run out of the village or went back, she’d likely be Target Practice again, but with angry, bitter soldiers. 

This day was just messed up all the way around… but as she softly bumped off another stomach wall after the witcher lunged again, feeling like he spun around while doing so, she had a good feeling this may be the best ending she could have of the day. Not that it was quite over… but Geralt was a witcher, it was their job to slay monsters, so she wasn’t worried about him losing. 

The only thing really on her mind as she struggled to keep track of which way was up in her soft containment was what he would do with her after the monsters were slain. Would he just… spit her up, leave her to do what she wished? Back to being alone, cold and homeless… The idea was a little sad to her, for everything to just go back to normal after this felt very sad actually. 

But she couldn’t ask him any more favors, he’s done so much for her already with only a sliver of gratitude to show for it. The small child sighed softly, wishing once again that she could have a home, not even fancy, just… somewhere. While the fight went on, the child tried to keep still in his belly, not wanting to accidentally throw him off balance, though the armor and abdominal muscles both worked to keep her pretty snug in there. 

There was another lunge, pretty far this time, then another, whatever it was must be crafty, a third lunge had the child give a small squeak, but she heard the familiar sounds of the monster being slain. After that, things suddenly went quiet and still…. was it over? Were all the monsters slain she wondered? Amy slowly and gently shifted in the belly to get comfortable, leaning against what she thought was the front stomach wall. She was proven to be correct when she felt the soft thumping against her again. 

“The nekkers are gone. “ The witcher said, which did make the child happy, a small smile appearing on her lips. “Thank you… “ She paused, wondering if she should ask or… just stay quiet and hope he keeps her in his tummy for a while longer. Finally she decided she had to ask, if nothing else maybe he had something else different in mind. “W-what are you going to d-do with me now? “ She asked, pressing one hand softly against the squishy belly walls around her. At this point she wasn’t too worried about him hurting her, he did so much for her that it was clear his heart was in the right place. But witchers were not babysitters, so it’d be understandable if he was done with her. 

Geralt shifted again, she could tell from the movement, it was similar to when he drew his sword but in reverse, which meant he was probably putting it back. “Keep you for a while longer, until the next village, ask around to see who may want a kid to take care of. I can’t do it myself, too dangerous for you. But I can try to keep you until I find a more permanent home for you. “ It wasn’t exactly witcher work, but for some reason Geralt was willing to help find a home for Amy and she was thrilled, her little heart soaring with joy. A home was all she ever wanted, though it was understandable his belly wasn’t suitable, it did fit her needs until he found a proper one. It was warm and safe, that’s all she wanted from a home, but she understood it may interrupt his work. 

Plus… there was plenty of nasty rumors spread about witchers, she didn’t need to accidentally add eating small children on the list, unless it was already on there. “You would do that….? F-for me? “ She asked him in a softer voice, hoping her words were loud enough to escape the tummy. “Yes, I’m going there anyway to get my sword repaired and I don’t feel like dealing with those soldiers of yours. If I left you here you’ll die, I don’t like wasted work. “ Amy felt extremely lucky, as if she wasn’t lucky before, she was now. The wilderness was too dangerous for a little girl to walk alone, that’s why she never tried to find a new home herself outside of the village she stayed in.

But now she was going to be escorted by a witcher, albeit in the form of one step above lunch but still, it was probably the safest passage anyone could get. “I promise I’ll be quiet and not bother you Mr Witcher, but thank you so much. “ She said, happiness almost oozing from her as she gave a soft snuggle to the stomach around her. 

She didn’t hear any reply from him, but that was okay, she heard witchers were not the most emotional folk around and perhaps that part was true. Amy just settled in and relaxed, feeling him start to walk as everything began to softly sway this way and that, almost like being in a baby cradle. He didn’t go far though, and everything lowered suddenly, as if… he got on his knees? She was about to ask what he was doing, but then she remembered what she just promised. Don’t bother the witcher…. That proved to be harder than she thought when he did strange things like this, but she promised and she didn’t want to give him a reason to change his mind on helping her.

So she stayed quiet, waiting for him to do something… anything. But he just stayed that way. Maybe he was resting… he did have white hair, maybe that meant he was old and older people needed to rest more. With that in mind she decided she could do the same, closing her little eyes and allowing the peace and quiet, beyond the soft gurgles and churns of his belly around her, to lure her to sleep. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy wasn’t sure how much time past once she woke up, but he was walking again. She shifted some to get into a more comfortable position after sleeping in the same one for possibly hours. She felt groggy but better than before, though she did not speak right away and just listened, trying to determine what was going on.

At first it was just nothing, but then she heard a voice outside, making some comment that didn’t sound very friendly, maybe a guard? If it was a guard then… that may mean they were in a town! Or village at least. She’d be lying if she didn’t say she was a little excited. There was more voices, male and female, one was even another kid! Ohh it’d be nice to have friends her own age too to play with, they could hunt snails together!

Geralt walked for a bit more before stopping, Amy perking up to listen close to see if she could get any hint to what was going on. “You don’t happen to know of anyone in town looking to adopt, would you? “ The witcher asked, even if the words were not to her, Amy felt them and heard them clearly. “Who’s asking? “ It was a woman’s voice, sounding a bit distrusting. 

A sigh escaped Geralt, before he spoke again. “Geralt of Rivia, a witcher. I found a orphan child out on her own, needs a home badly. “ She hoped no one would freak out over the name as badly as she did. “A witcher? We don’t have a need for your kind here, but… as for the child, if you really have one in need, I am looking to adopt. I can’t seem to have any of my own, tried countless times. Me and my husband make a decent living though, she’ll be taken care of here. “ 

Amy had to try hard not to make any happy sounds or squirm with cheer, but it was really hard. A home! A family! A honest to goodness family, a new village, new people to meet, this was so exciting. “I’ll be back with her then shortly. “ At first Amy was confused, but then she realised… probably would be good to cough her up away from prying eyes. 

The witcher began to walk again, where exactly she couldn’t be sure, she just tried to wait patiently until it was time to come out. She did like his soft tummy, probably the nicest belly a little girl could be tucked in. There wasn’t a lot of space no, but it was soft, safe and snuggly. She was eager to have a family though. Finally he stopped and the little girl looked up, waiting for him to say something. “I’m going to let you out now, try to keep still. “

She nodded to the instructions, before deciding that replying with words was more practical. “Okay, I understand.” There was some soft thumps again of him patting his middle, before the whole stomach began to close up slowly, starting low to push her upwards, easing her back into his throat. It was tight and slippery, if she squirmed she’d likely end up slipping back down into his belly, due to gravity. His body wanted to keep her inside, as per the natural function, so it working in reverse was a little awkward.

But Amy was good and did as she was told, keeping still which made Geralt’s job easier. She was lightly smothered and squeezed by powerful muscles on all sides, muscles strong enough to crush her if he so pleased to apply enough pressure. But thankfully there was just enough to knead her back up instead. HeHer face as first, feeling the curve of his throat as her chin slipped up onto his tongue, soft and squishy, though not as squishy as his stomach. 

It was still really dark, until...he began to open his mouth, lips and teeth framed her view of the outside world, but she got to see trees and a bright blue sky beyond them. That was one thing about the witcher’s innards, there was no light. Another soft squeeze followed with a wave of kneading, followed by yet another, slowly but surely easing her out. She got a better view of the outside world when her head slipped out of his mouth, though she could not see behind them yet, she saw grass on the ground below, was able to breathe some fresh air too. 

Eventually, once her shoulders were out, Geralt grabbed the small, slimy child and just slowly pulled her out of him, once her feet finally left his jaws, he gently lowered her to the ground, to stand on her own two feet. She was covered in slime and other stomach juices, looking very much like she came out of a acidless, empty belly. It was clean and harmless to her though. 

She giggled as she looked at herself, attempting to flick some of it off with no such luck. “Alright come on, someone wants to meet you. “ The witcher said, stepping aside. She saw now that he just walked behind someone’s house, out of sight of most but not far. She wasn’t sure about walking up like this, but she guessed they didn’t have much choice in the matter. So she nodded and began to follow him as he lead her back to the woman he previously talked to. She looked nice, wore a pretty blue dress, simple but not rags. Her hair was done in a ponytail, brown in color with light blue eyes. When she saw Amy she looked a bit concerned, looking to the witcher in question standing beside her. She looked like she might ask what happened to Amy, but Geralt lifted a hand and the little girl could swear she saw a white magical symbol appear, before vanishing just as fast.

The woman looked confused for a moment, before shaking her head and looking back to Amy. “Hello there. “ She said in a friendly voice, crouching down to her level. “The witcher here told me you needed a home, is that right? “ She asked, friendly in tone but possibly not trusting Geralt. Amy of course nodded though, smiling. “I do, will you…. Take me in Miss? “ Amy asked as politely as she could, her slimy appearance almost making her look more pitiful. The woman laughed a little to that, nodding. “Yes, me and my husband would like a child, we’ll take good care of you. “

The little orphan smiled wider, looking at Geralt in question, but eager question. He made a gesture to the woman, a sort of ‘go on’ gesture while looking at the child. She giggled and walked up to stand beside her, though the woman laughed a little. “Come on, let’s get you a bath and some fresh clothes, first thing. “ She told Amy, before looking back to Geralt. “Thank you witcher, They say all of you are heartless, wouldn’t help a soul without pay but you helped this little girl with no promise of such… please, take these at least, it’s not much but you deserve it. “

They were a few crowns, not a lot but some, he looked hesitant to take them but decided to anyway, it wasn’t much but it would pay for the damage done to his sword against those nekkers. “Thanks, you and Amy take care now. “ The witcher said, before he turned and walked away, leaving the two females be. Amy’s new mother then lead her towards her house to get washed up. 

Amy had no doubts this was going to be a good home for her, it already felt much better than her old life back at the first village and she had the witcher to thank for that. None of this would have happened without him and she’d likely be forever grateful for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, my first Witcher fanfic, I hope I didn't make Geralt too OOC here.


End file.
